RWBY Holiday Gaiden: Episode Blake
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Blake was never one to open up much. With Christmas fast approaching, a little talk with Ruby might just be what she needs to open up to her yellow haired partner. Companion piece to Episode Yang.


_For my friend Mary and Team SLAYS_

Christmas Eve at Beacon Academy, it was a wondrous sight. The snow was falling and the school was filled with Christmas cheer. Not a single soul was less than happy for the holiday season.

Well, all except for one. That'd be Miss Blake Belladonna. The cat faunus was never one for celebrating Christmas. I mean, why should she be? Christmas was about celebrating the connections one has with their friends and family. What reason has Blake had to celebrate something like that in recent years? Adam? Definitely not one memory to revisit now.

Her parents maybe? Well she all but left them for… Adam. Okay so maybe that's not the best course of action. She loves them but hasn't spent a proper Christmas with them in many years.

Blake glanced over at the clock in her room, it read 8:37. Time for her to prepare herself for the day ahead.

For the first time in her young life, she'll be spending the holidays over at Beacon with her Teammates and their friends in Team JNPR. Well in a bit she'd be anyways. Weiss was off training with Pyrrha somewhere on campus. Meanwhile Nora and Jaune were probably still getting breakfast. That left her with Ruby, who was still asleep, Yang, who's probably off fixing her motorcycle, and Ren, who's probably doing something responsible at the moment.

She heard a knock on the door and surprise to see it was Ren of all people.

"Blake, have you seen Yang? We're supposed to be doing some Christmas shopping and we're behind schedule."

She shook her head, "Haven't seen her. She's probably working on her motorcycle or whatever."

Ren went to go find the blonde brawler and left Blake to her thoughts.

'Why would Ren go with Yang of all people? Whatever, not my business.'

Blake decided she would spend her day the same way she'd spend any other. With a nice book and a warm bed. She got comfortable and resumed where she left off.

But all good things must come to an end. Soon after her initial start on the book she was greeted by her chirpy team leader.

"Morning Blake!"

"Morning Ruby."

Ruby stretched and got up out of bed. Feeling ever so enthusiastic about the Christmas spirit she decided to ask Blake some stuff.

"So Blake, what'd you get for everyone?"

"Hm? Oh well, it wasn't anything too big."

"Oh come on! What did you get tell me tell me tell meeee!"

"Alright then, um… I got Weiss this prototype dust that's a mix between wind and fire."

"Ooooh, clever! Weiss is practical!"

"Um, I got Team JNPR a couple new pans."

"Gotta make sure Nora gets her Pancake fix, sure. What about Yang?"

"Still haven't gotten a gift for her yet."

"WHAT? Blake! It's Christmas Eve! How have you not gotten a gift yet!"

Blake glanced over at her surprised teammate and shut her book. She knew this was gonna need her undivided attention, it's how conversations with Ruby worked.

"Well, I think you're overthinking this too much. Besides, Yang doesn't really need anything except more battle related stuff."

Ruby walked over and sat next to Blake, readying herself to say something.

"Blake, Yang is out there trying to find a gift she thinks you'll like. To her, it doesn't matter what you get her. What matters is how much you think of her when you give it to her, This year, that's what she wants the most."

Blake was stunned to say the least. Yang really cared about her that much? That was surprising in itself. It was still hard for the cat faunus to comprehend the idea of friendship so she was at a slight loss for words.

Blake got up and silently walked away, taking a coat with her.

 ** _9 Hours Later._**

Blake made it back to her room to see her two teammates, Weiss and Ruby, completely out cold. No sign of Yang though.

'That's weird, I hope she's okay.'

Blake reached into her pocket and pulled out a small present with a little bow on it. It read "To Yang, From Blake" Next to it she placed a card with a snowflake on the front.

She went into her bed, pulled a blanket over her head and closed her eyes hoping the warmth of her bed would take over sooner rather than later. And so it did. Soon visions from her subconscious clouded her mind, she was fast asleep and dreaming away.

What she didn't see was a certain yellow haired figure sneaking into their room a couple hours later and placing a gift underneath the tree. She did so and walked toward her bed feeling exhausted and ready for the glorified day off tomorrow. A closer inspection of the gift reads "To Blake, From Yang."

While Yang's gift to Blake sat there fresh under the tree, Blake's gift to Yang was further off to the left with the snowflake card. A closer inspection of the inside of the card read:

"To a partner I wouldn't trade for the world. Your friend- Blake."


End file.
